


Truth or Dare

by Satine86



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left on their own in Val Royeaux, Cassandra and Varric play an interesting game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

It started with a challenge. 

And Cassandra Pentaghast was never one to back down from a challenge. Besides it was as good of way to kill time as any, she supposed. Since arriving in Val Royeaux things had been… boring. To put it simply. The Inquisitor doing this favor for that person for this reason or that. Even Cole had disappeared the moment he realized he wasn't needed. That left Cassandra and Varric to their own devices. For better or worse. 

She carefully weighed the options before her, giving each equal consideration as she eyed the whiskey bottle in her hand. When had it gotten so low? 

Finally making up her mind she swung her gaze back to Varric, threw back her shoulders and proudly declared, “Dare.” 

He laughed. That wicked little cackle of his that told of teasing and fun and probably something terrible. And likely illegal. He took the bottle from her fingers, his own barely brushing hers as he did so, and took a swig. 

“You sure about that, Seeker of Truth?” he asked, eyes gleaming. Though she wasn't sure if that was from the alcohol or something else. She decided not to think about it too much. 

“Yes,” she said firmly. Taking the bottle back and downing another mouthful of the amber liquid. 

“All right, you asked for it,” he said slowly, squinting slightly while he thought. “I dare you to do a cartwheel.” 

Cassandra frowned. It was tamer than she would have imagined from him. They were sitting on the patio in front of their inn, it was late and there were hardly any people around. She stood up, and realized the dare would prove more difficult than originally thought as the world tipped slightly. 

She took a deep breath, stepped into the street so she wouldn't knock into the any of the tables, and debated if she could actually do this. She hadn't attempted such a thing since she was a child. Cassandra shook herself, and set about the task. 

It likely wasn't the most graceful cartwheel, but she still managed it without falling or injuring herself and she thought that was enough. She felt a little dizzy as she straightened up, flourishing her hands and uttering, 'ta-dah' for Varric's benefit. 

He applauded. The sound echoing around the quiet street. 

Taking her seat again, Cassandra propped her feet on a nearby chair and took another swig from the bottle. 

“Your turn, dwarf.” 

Varric thought for a moment, obviously weighing his options as she had. “All right, Seeker, I'll throw you a bone: Truth.” 

Cassandra grinned, felt her face light up. This was not an opportunity to be wasted. She sucked in a breath before speaking. 

“What happens to the Knight-Captain?” 

He stared at her for a moment as if she'd suddenly sprouted a second head, then he started laughing. “I should've known you would ask me about that. Are you sure you want to waste the opportunity on that question?” 

“I want to know!” 

“Do you really want it spoiled?” He passed her the bottle again, and she could have sworn he purposefully brushed her fingers. Her face flushed, and she knew it had little to do with the liquor. 

“You should be happy. If you tell me the ending, then you do not need to bother writing more.” 

“Who said I wasn't writing more?” 

She gave him a bland look. “You said yourself, Varric: it is a terrible serial and did not sell well. You only continued it because the Inquisitor asked you.”

“Cassandra,” he sighed. The fact he called her by name gave her pause, and drew her full attention. “That wasn't the only reason I wrote it.” 

“Oh.” She bit her lip and glanced away, unable to meet his gaze. “Truth, then why did you write it?” 

“To do something nice for you.” 

“Oh,” she repeated. 

Silence fell over them while Cassandra thought over his words. It seemed so strange, that moment had been a tipping point for them. After everything, all the mistrust and lies and anger, they were friends. And it had been because of the book. 

Or so she had thought, she had always been much fonder of him than he had been of her. That she had known for a fact. Not that she could blame him. Not with everything she had done. 

“All right, Seeker.” Varric's voice broke through her thoughts, drawing her back to the present. She looked up at him and he smiled. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“Feeling brave tonight?”

She glanced at the bottle on the table, then snapped her gaze back up to Varric's. “Perhaps, bold is a better word for it.” 

“Liquid courage. Not always a bad thing.” He swallowed, cleared this throat and glanced away. “I, hm, I dare you to--”

“No handstands, I don't think I could manage it.” She made a face, the cartwheel had been more than enough. 

“Fine, something easy.” Varric thought for a moment. “All right, I have it.”

* * * 

They continued on well into the night. Cassandra always chose dare, while Varric, for some reason, always picked truth. It was an interesting game they played. 

Eventually the drink had been set aside, and gradually they both sobered up. Though the game remained just as fun. It was early in the morning, and yet she still did not feel tired. She wondered if either of them would sleep that night. 

“Truth,” Varric said again. 

Cassandra looked at him for a moment, tried to read him. Once it had been impossible, though now she thought she was better at it. At least a little.

“If you...” she drawled, nearly laughing when she thought up a good question. “If you had to kiss one member of the inner circle, who would it be?”

Varric snorted loudly. “Aren't questions like that better suited for young maids while they braid each others hair?”

“I could braid yours, if you like?” She waggled her fingers at him in a teasing manner. 

“And actually look like a dwarf? Thank you, but no.” 

“Fair enough.” She waited, and still Varric didn't speak. “You're avoiding the question.” 

“I'm not! I'm thinking.” 

“It's not that difficult of question, Varric.” 

He looked at her askance. “Does that mean you already know who you would kiss? Do tell, Seeker.” 

She felt her face flush. “This is not my truth to answer.” 

“Oh, come on. It's all good fun. No one's around to hear.” 

“If I _had_ to choose,” Cassandra said slowly, debating. She could lie, make up an answer. Though she had never been particularly good at it, and she was certain Varric would see through her. She took a deep breath, this would have been simpler if they were still drunk.

“If I had to choose,” she started again. “I suppose I would have to… choose… you.” 

Varric sputtered, turning slowly to face her full on. “What about Curly? You two are close. Wouldn't he suit better than a chronic pain in the ass?” 

Cassandra shook her head. “Cullen reminds me of Anthony. I would never.” She paused and looked at Varric. “Is it so strange I might choose you?” 

“Maybe if we're talking about who you'd like to stab...”

She frowned at him. “We are friends, are we not, Varric?” 

“Yeah, I suppose we are.”

“Then why should I not feel more comfortable kissing you than others? Besides,” she smiled. “Then I could say I had kissed the famed author Varric Tethras.” 

Varric was laughing now. “Just in it for the glory. I see how it is, Seeker.”

“You still have not answered the question.” 

“Maybe I'm still thinking?”

“Bullshit.” Cassandra leaned forward, tapped the table between them. “Ante up, dwarf.” 

“You know, I think I'd kiss Blackwall. See what all that beard felt like...” he trailed off into laughter, as Cassandra shook her head incredulously. 

“You are ridiculous.” 

He spread his hands, “Varric Tethras, at your service!” 

The first rays of sunlight were starting to lighten the sky above the shops lining the street, and a few people were starting to appear on their way to or from work. Cassandra yawned widely, stretched her arms over head.

“I think perhaps it is time we call it a night. We should at least try to get a little rest.” She started to rise from her chair, but Varric stopped her with a hand on her wrist. 

“One more, it's your turn after all.” 

She sighed and settled herself again. “Fine. Dare,” she said, keeping on like she had every other time.

Varric wet his lips, looked a little uncertain before he finally spoke. “I dare you to kiss me.” 

“What?” Cassandra squawked. 

“You heard me.”

“I.. I am not--” she cut herself, pursed her lips. 

Looking at Varric, she searched his eyes, and saw something she could not place. That was what made up her mind. Rising from her seat, she moved to where Varric sat and knelt by his side. Reaching up slowly, tentatively, she framed his face with both hands and leaned up to lay her lips against his.

His lips were surprisingly soft, and he tasted still of the whiskey they had shared. Neither of them moved for a moment, just simply enjoying the feel of each others lips. Then Varric shifted slightly, a hand going up to cup the back of Cassandra’s head… and everything changed. 

The kiss was frantic and hurried, lips smeared together, her fingers moving to dig into his hair. Cassandra lost track of time, lost track of herself. But when she pulled back to suck in a breath of air, she was on Varric's lap, her arms wound around his neck, and one of his hands was flat against her back under her shirt. 

Panting, Cassandra rested her forehead against Varric's. “For the record, I did not do that because you dared me. I did that because I wanted to.” 

“That's good to hear, it'll save me the trouble of having to dare you again.” He grinned and leaned forward, capturing her lips in another kiss.


End file.
